


Twice

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortall's 'unusual' royal couple come to terms with a number. Written for the Goldenlake Drabble Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

Jonathan looked at the missive from the Carthaki ambassador and blinked. He glanced up at Thayet, who grinned.

"How many times are you going to read that?"

"Kalasin's a mother. Gods help us."

"That makes us _grandparents_."

The door to the dining room opened and Shinkokami entered, her family, including her young daughter, in tow. "Twice over," he added, suddenly feeling _old._

Thayet smirked. "Imagine how Alanna and George must feel; Aly's had triplets."

Well, at least Kally hadn't done _that_.

"Twice?" Roald looked bewildered.

Jon sighed. Thinking of himself as a grandfather - _twice_\- wasn't something he wanted to do this early. At least not before breakfast. "Ask your mother," he told his eldest son, as the younger children entered.

 


End file.
